Gargos
How Gargos joined the Tourney The Tiger Spirit, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos. He has had many names and many appearances to match, all equally deadly. Returning to the ancient world with neither Eyedol nor those responsible for his banishment around to threaten him, Gargos takes his place once more at the head of his devoted cult amidst the shadows. He revives a servant in the form of Spinal, tells his pawn Jago of his true intentions, and begins his campaign. Swiftly recovering the strength lost during his 2000 year exile, he sets his sights on a reign of unopposed fear and brutality. After taking out armies forces stationed in the Baltics, Gargos sets his sights on Thailand, then Vietnam, then Korea, then China. Suddenly, a Galbadian soldier named Laguna Loire was driven out of retirement to stop him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gargos himself covered by his wings. After the announcer calls his name Gargos flies at the camera and does a hard punch and kick saying "Submit and worship me!" Special Moves Executing Fire (Neutral) Gargos breathes a fire beam at the opponent. Reckoning (Side) Gargos swoops forwards in a rushing tackle. Devil's Flight (Up) Gargos flies up and gains free flight for nine seconds. Oblivion (Down) Gargos punches into a portal, and his fist comes out of another portal near the opponent. Purgatory (Hyper Smash) Gargos flies to grab the opponent. If he does, he holds the opponent by the neck, then steals his/her life energy, then stabs his wings onto the opponent, then slams the opponent into the ground head first before kicking him/her away. Total Destruction (Final Smash) Gargos does a stronger Reckoning. If he hits, he follows by doing a series of kicks and portal punches, then juggles the prey with swipes, then a kick, then does two Reckonings, then finishes by clapping his hands together and knocking the opponent away, as the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!". Victory Animations #Gargos turns and swipes his left arm saying behind him "I rule yet again!" #Gargos spreads his arms, then roars at the camera "Death to all who won't side with me!" #Gargos spreads his wings saying "Pitiful creature." then flies up showing a space view of earth from a portal, then he crosses his forearms. On-Screen Appearance Gargos's minions appear ready to fight, but Gargos steps through a portal and the minions walk away, while Gargos says "Kneel to your god!" Trivia *Gargos' rival is a retired Galbadian soldier named Laguna Loire. *Gargos shares his English voice actor with Kan-Ra and Chipp Zanuff. *Gargos shares his French voice actor with Hydreigon's left head, Jimmy X2, Dimitri Petrenko and Tremor. *Gargos shares his German voice actor with Ghiaccio, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Steelix, Rollanratl, Smaug and Toll Road. *Gargos shares his Arabic voice actor with Monty Mole. *Gargos shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Timmy the Tooth, Smorg, Bertram and Moltz the Very Goonie. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters